A Forgotten Promise
by Lynedius
Summary: 'Elves weren't passionate creatures of the wild. But at this moment, she didn't want to think. She wanted to follow her heart and give herself wholly to him. He looked at her, singing slowly in the Ancient Language.' Long before the war or Eragon had come along, Arya's heart belonged to a someone with a calla lily. One shot


**A oneshot about Arya and Faolin. Hope you like it!**

**XoXo**

**

* * *

  
**

**A FORGOTTEN PROMISE**

Arya sat down on the green grass and leaned against the cold tree trunk. She could feel the rough bark graze her back but she was too fatigued to do anything. She placed her hand on her face, letting her thin, long fingers brush her lips slowly. A sigh was released that mingled with the soft breeze and echoed miles away. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in her countless memories. She knew Eragon and Saphira would be searching for her, but she wouldn't go back, not yet. The wind played with her raven black hair and the air was scented with the aroma of calla lilies. She inhaled deeply and firmly shut her mind against all earthly forces.

* * *

Arya stood looking out, into the dark, deep water. She could see the stars twinkle and sparkle as the azure crystal shivered gently. She herself shivered slightly as the wind chilled her bare arms and back. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly hummed to herself.

"The stars are indeed beautiful tonight"

Arya startled and then mentally cursed herself for not hearing the leaves rustle, announcing the arrival of the newcomer – possibly a stranger. She didn't bother probing with her mind; it would be nothing but a waste of time. In Ellesmera, no one ever let down their shields, her race was a protective one and so shall they remain.

She turned to look back, letting her straight hair swing in front, shielding her face. She found herself staring into the bright green eyes of Faolin and smiled in spite of herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice lilting

"The same as you are" he replied slowly, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his perfectly chiselled face.

"And what might that be?"

"Gazing at the stars, marvelling at nature's gift and beauty?"

Arya shook her head, letting her tresses whip around her face.

"You are sorely mistaken. I was merely-" she stopped mid way as Faolin inched closer. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he lifted up one arm and slowly tucked a loose strand behind her angular ears. She found his eyes and found that they were already looking at her. Without knowing what she was doing, she lifted her hand and gently traced the outline of his cold lips with her fingers. Faolin suddenly pulled her nearer, by the waist. They were so close that their noses brushed against each other. She could feel his warm and fragrant breath on her face. She pressed her soft lips to Faolin's and together they locked into a fiery embrace. She could feel his hand slide across her bare smooth back and shivered in pleasure. She twisted her hand into his dark, inky glossy hair and pressed herself against him, feeling the heat of his perfect body. She could feel him groan with desire and his hands running across her body, discovering her silky skin. At last as she surfaced for air, Faolin kissed her on her collarbone and she felt herself go wild. She felt his lean muscles under her fingers and traced patterns on his skin.

"Arya?" Faolin interrupted. Arya merely glanced up at him.

Faolin took her hands in his and made her sit on his lap.

"Arya, listen I-" she put one finger on his mouth and kissed him tenderly. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't need to hear it.

"No Arya, listen." Faolin pulled away from her. "I need to say this. I can guess that you may already know this or suspect so, but listen, if not, at least for me. Arya, I love you from the bottom of this cold thing that our race may refer to as a heart. Mine is no longer cold and dead. It beats, beats only for you. My affection for you would span across the entire Du Weldenvarden, if not more. I promise you that I'll always be there by your side, to give you hope when you long for the hard times to disappear, and to lend you strength and courage. Arya, I hope you accept me and my love that might not be as flawless as it should be, but even more genuine and clear than the stars could ever witness.

_Eldhrimner O Loivissa nuanen, dautr abr deloi_

_Eldhrimner ne nono weohnatai medh solus un thringa_

_Eldhrimner un fortha ontr feon vara_

_Wiol allr sjon_"

Arya gasped lightly as a flower rose from the earth, dew sparkling on its white petals. Faolin tenderly lifted her and placed her on a stump of a gnarly tree branch and knelt down and gently took the flower in his hands and handed it over to Arya. She received it and twirled it around her fingers, deeply inhaling its bouquet. She looked up to see Faolin looking at her. She quietly placed the flower beside her as she walked up to Faolin and let him welcome her into his arms with another fierce embrace.

The flower lay there silently, witness to the two lovers' heated passion.

It was a calla lily.

* * *

Arya felt unexpectedly empty inside. Faolin had broken his promise. No longer could he be there by her side, to hold her hand, stroke her hair or kiss her ardently. No longer would she feel his scented breath on her face, the warmth of his body and his fingers running over her back.

She let a tear slowly fall down, tracing down her cheek, just like Faolin's caress. She gasped for air and choked on her own grief. Her lips parted open, but nothing came out, nothing but a gust of air.

"Faolin...."

* * *

**The stuff Faolin says is in the ancient language. It translates into -  
**

**"Grow, O beautiful Loivissa, daughter of the earth**

**Grow as you would with sun and rain**

**Grow and put forth your flower of spring**

**For all to see"**

**Review please and tell me what you think of it!!**

**XoXo  
**


End file.
